Not a Fairy Tale
by happiness theory
Summary: Cloud gets a job as a private security guard for Princess Aeris in the Gainsborough Castle. Will his love and passion get in the way of his duty? (Clorith:: BEWARE!)
1. This is Your New Home

Hiya everyone! This is my 2nd current FF7 fic! My 1st current FF7 fic is Delusional, ya know? Anyway, I decided to write a little more romance! I just watched Chasing Liberty with Mandy Moore and I fell in love completely! I had this idea stuck with me for a while from watching Princess Diaries 2 but my mom and I recently watched Chasing Liberty minutes ago.. so… I'm pumped up! Hahahahaha! Anyway, I'm also EXTRA happy because I'm listening to Full Metal Alchemist's "Ready Steady Go!" on midi that I downloaded a couple of hours ago. And Ive been seaching EVERYWHERE for a download! Promise Ill put it on my site fer u guyz ta hear! Anyway, ciao!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not a Fairy Tale

Chappy 1: Welcome to you're New Home

The young spiky-haired blonde waited in the courtyard for his 'tour guide' to arrive. He had to admit, he thought it would be impossible to get through the front gates. The guards tried to do whatever they could to make him look bad. Maybe they were prejudice. Anyway, he was just grateful he made it through.

The spiky blonde man turned to the Front Gate Security guards watching him like a dog. He just smiled and gave a friendly wave. The Front Gate security just glared.

_Oo-kaay… so much for being friendly… _He thought to himself.

"Cloud Strife?" called out a tedious voice behind him.

Cloud turned to see a young man about his age with a scar across his face and brown hair that went to his shoulders.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Cloud said in a cocky manner.

"You're the new security guard, right?" Said the tedious young man.

"Well, yeah," Cloud said obviously.

The young man heaved a sigh. "My name is, Leon, vice-leader of the Security group. This, of course, is the Gainsborough Castle. It has been passed down to generations of royalty through hundreds of years…"

"Uh huh…" Cloud said understanding what Leon was saying. _Geez, can this guy get any boringer? _Cloud thought to himself.

"Alright… did you get all that I said? Now, let's move on to the grand tour…" Leon said in a dull tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been hours, since Leon has been showing Cloud around the gargantuan castle.

Leon and Cloud came about to a large area covered with grass and sport equipment. "This is where the queen and all the other royals play sports such as crocket, golf, tennis, pong.."

_Geez… it's been hours and this guy hasn't even showed me inside the palace! And we've been walking since FOREVER and my feet hurt! I'd rather look at the grass then to listen to this guy… _Cloud mentally said to himself.

"Yo, Leon!"

The two young men turned around to see a big large Black guy coming towards them. "Yo, 'sup!" He greeted in a deep tone.

"Whatever…" Leon muttered.

"Hi.." Cloud said quietly.

The large Black guy with his hair braided back down the back his head paused and looked at Cloud. "Do I know you?"

"I'm new…" Cloud answered.

"Oh yeah! The newbie!" The Black guy said aloud. "I'm Barret, leader of the Security guard group! This is your new home da palace, dawg!" Barrett wrapped his big thick arm around Leon's soldier. "And I'm sure you met my apprentice, Leon. Hope he's not boring you to death, bro!" Barrett gave Leon a noogie. "Ain't dat' right, dawg?" Leon tried to squirm out of Barrett's grip. "Yeah, yeah, just get away from me…" Leon said coldly.

Barrett frowned. "Boy, what's the matter with you? Ain't no way we's gonna have anymore team mates with you going 'Mr. Grinch' on everyone!"

"Well, I'm sorry for doing my job.." Leon retorted.

While the two were arguing, Cloud drifted away to a nearby statue. He scanned it from the top, to the bottom. "It's so…." Cloud cringed at the 'bareness' of the sculpture. "… revealing.."

"I know, isn't it?" A young brunette peeked out from behind the statue and strolled next to Cloud. "That's the statue of David, made my Michelangelo…"

"Really?" Cloud continued to look at it.

"Yeah.." said the young brunette looking at it as well. "You could tell that he studied deeply about anatomy…"

"Well, I think he has a perverted mind…" Cloud suggested.

The brunette giggled. "Really? You think so?"

"Well, of course! I mean – look at him! He's thinking…. Naked! I mean, can't he think with some pants on?"

The brunette started to laugh. "Hahaha! You have a point there!"

There was a long silence.

"What do you think he's thinking about?" the brunette asked.

"I think…" Cloud said. ".. he's trying to find a better pose to attract some women…"

The brunette and Cloud laughed.

Suddenly, the brunette looked down at her watch. "Oh man, I have to go…" She said.

The brunette turned to Cloud with her bright green eyes looking straight into Cloud's blue eyes. "Well.." She said shyly sticking her hand out. "I guess this is goodbye.."

Cloud smiled and shook her hand lightly. "Until we meet again…" The young brunette slipped away from his firm grip and ran off.

"Yo, Cloud!"

_She was… different… _Cloud gazed at the mysterious brunette running off into the distance.

"CLOOUUD!" Barrett threw a rock at Cloud's head.

"OW!"

"Come on, man, I'm going to give you da tour guide!" Barrett waved his hand. "Come on!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hee hee hee. That was cool, huh? It gets better in the next chapter…

Oh ya, I put in the KH Leon in there cause he's soooooo keewwwwwwwwwlll! LOL

Anwyay, please R&R! I'd gladly appreciate it!


	2. She's The Princess?

Tee hee hee.. isn't it cute? Actually, this chapter is surprisingly short, but I really hope you enjoy it! ;; Anyway, please don't flame me and Clorith lovers shouldn't watch! - Aaaahhh!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not a Fairy Tale

Chappy 2: She's the Princess?

Cloud walked inside the Palace entrance, footsteps echoing to the chandelier. The whole room was covered with marble and gold and more 'revealing' art. Even the ceiling was pretty to look at. Maybe, living in the palace as a security guard wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Hey, Cloud!"

Cloud turned to see a young girl in a white apron with long black hair and red eyes. He blinked. "Do… I know you?" He said unfamiliar with the lady.

The young girl frowned. "It's me, Tifa! Don't you remember! We were close childhood friends!"

Cloud brightened up. "Tifa!"

"Cloud!" Tifa flung into Cloud's embrace.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm the head chief of the palace…" She boasted. "And I see you're a security guard. You haven't changed a bit of your forgetful self."

Cloud laughed. "You're right…"

"Yo Cloud!" Another young man his age with black spiky hair, also a security guard by the looks of it, ran up to the two friends.

"Hey, Zack, whatsup?" Cloud and Zack high-fived each other.

"See, man, didn't I tell you? Working here is like living at a Five Star Hotel, except you have to work.." Zack scratched his head.

"Yeah, I guess so.."

Tifa frowned at Zack. "Ahem.."

Zack smiled. "And, of course, it wouldn't be one if we haven't had our head chief.."

Tifa laughed. "Oh, come on, Zack, I was just joshin' with you!" Tifa punched Zack in the chest playfully.

"Ow! That hurt!"

Suddenly, the trio heard two voices coming down the Grand Stairs.

"Don't worry, Your Highness, she is just nervous, that's all."

"I don't get it! Why is it that she has to be so rebellious, like her father? Always wanting to do something 'worth while.'"

An older lady and a maid behind her reached the bottom of the steps. Zack and Tifa immediately bowed down within her presence. It took Cloud a couple of seconds to realize he had to bow down, too.

"Your Highness, are you feeling okay? How about I set up the bath for you?" said the maid quite concerned.

"Don't worry, Selphie, I'll be just fine.." said the Queen exhaustingly. "I just need to take a walk…" The queen slowly went out of the room alone.

Right until, she left, everyone stood back up.

"What happened?" Cloud asked.

Selphie sighed. "Princess Aeris has done it again…"

"Princess?" Cloud echoed.

Zack snapped his fingers. "Oh ya! Almost forgot!" He gave Cloud a box. "Give this to the Princess upstairs. And treat it delicately cause it's fragile!"

Cloud softly shook the box near his ear. "What's in it anyway?"

"It's the Princess' jewel tiara! It's really valuable!" Zack warned. "Cloud, don't get any ideas!"

Cloud shrugged. "Oh, come on. What makes you think I'd wanna steal a crown with a few diamonds on it?"

Zack opened the box, revealing a blinding tiara covered with diamonds and jewels.

"Daaaaaaaang…" Tifa and Cloud said in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The princess' room.. where is the princess' room?" Cloud went to each and every door in the hall to see if he could find the princess' room. "Geez, it would help a lot if Zack could give me directions in this place… you can't expect someone like me to remember his way around a maze!" He muttered.

Finally, the young blonde found the Princess' bedroom. "Uhm, your highness?" Cloud whispered softly slowly peeking through the door.

"It's okay, you can come in…."

Cloud opened the door and slowly went in. He then saw the princess in a beautiful red gown. "How do I look?" She asked.

Cloud gawked. Not only she was stunningly beautiful, but she was the same brunette she met yesterday! He was so embarrassed! He probably acted such a nerd.

"u-uhm.." Cloud immediately fell on his knees and bowed not knowing what to do.

Princess Aeris giggled. "Oh, please, that won't be necessary! I think it looks quite silly, to tell you the truth…"

Cloud stood up even more embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Princess…" He muttered.

"Oooh! Is that for moi?" Aeris squealed and took the box from Cloud. She opened up the box as if she was a child excited see what he get for a Christmas Present.

"Oh.." she mumbled taking out the tiara. "This old thing…." She heaved a sigh and threw it recklessly on her bed.

Cloud tried to say something about the tiara being fragile. "U-uhm…."

Princess Aeris heaved a sigh looking down at her red gown. "Well, I guess I'm off to a ball…"

"………"

She looked up at Cloud. "I feel like Cinderella except I don't think I'll get a Prince Charming…" She said aloud. "I guess Fairy Tales don't come true.."

"………….."

"Princess Aeris! Princess Aeris!" Selphie the maid rushed in the room.

"Yes?"

"The limo is here to escort you to the ball!"

The Princess rolled her eyes. "Another boring ball means dancing and talking with a bunch of boring people…" She muttered. "I _hate _balls.." She then reluctantly walked out of her room with Selphie brushing a scent of her hair on Cloud.

Cloud sniffed the air pecurely. "Hmm… Strawberries…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meh… everyone's OOC is messed up.. gomen nasai! D: Anyway, I'll try and update ASAP!


	3. Sneaking Out

Hehehhee.. so I see everyone is a Clorith fan. To tell you the truth, I'm not a dedicated Clorith… but I just wrote in anyway…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not a Fairy Tale

Chapter 3: Sneaking Out

Cloud was at the big giant security room watching various screens of various areas of the palace. He has just been hired the private security guard for the Princess.

"heey…" Zack leaned his elbow on Cloud's shoulder. "Wanna go out for a couple of beers tonight?"

"Sorry, I'm off-duty…" Cloud said disappointingly. "My job is 24/7…"

"Aaw.. that's too bad…" Zack said. He turned up to the screens and saw Aeris climbing down the wall from her bedroom window. "Don't look now, but Rapunzel is escaping her chamber…"

Cloud leaned over to the screen squinting his eyes. As soon as he realized it was the Princess, he immediately jumped off his seat. "Oh sh—" He ran out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Princess Aeris struggled to get her foot out of the vine. She pulled her foot harder and harder.

"Here, we don't want you to get dirty…"

Cloud came by her side and untangled the vines that made her foot stuck.

Princess Aeris took her foot out of the vine. "Thanks!" She chirped, and she skipped out on her way.

"NOT so fast, Princess.." Cloud called out.

Princess Aeris stopped and looked at Cloud guiltily. "You…. Private security guard, right?"

Cloud nodded.

_Oh great.. _she thought.

"And do you mind, Princess, telling me where you're going?" Cloud asked.

"Sneaking out, der.." Princess Aeris replied.

Cloud scowled. "But, your highness, I'm your security guard, and my duty is to protect and watch over you in order of the queen."

Princess Aeris smiled. "But, did she say to watch and protect me and keep me within the palace walls?"

Cloud paused. "No…"

"Then, that means you can come with me _outside_ from the palace walls and still protect me from there!"

Cloud thought hesitantly. "Yeah.. I guess so…"

"GREAT! Let's go!" Princess Aeris grabbed Cloud's wrist and tried to run out.

Cloud jerked his hand out of the Princess' grip. "B-but, Princess!"

"Don't call me princess! It's annoying! Just call me Aeris!" Aeris snapped.

"Oo-kay… uhm.. Aeris.." Cloud said. "But the queen will be—"

"Queen, Shmeen!" Aeris mocked. "Why do people listen to her nag all day? Why can't I live my life _normally_?"

_She sure doesn't act like a Princess… _Cloud said to himself.

Aeris heaved a sigh. "You don't know how it's like being _The _Princess. You have to learn lessons, meet all these boring fancy people, you have to use table manners and all this other stuff…" She complained. "Just for once, I want to live a life out of that prison! I don't want to be a ruler, I want to live my life free!"

Cloud repeated her words over and over in her head. He heaved a sigh. "Fine… we'll go… But only for this night!"

"YAY!" Aeris grabbed Cloud's wrist and they both ran together out of the palace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, Cloud and Aeris were walking the city streets Kalm City (AN: I couldn't think of a place so I turned Kalm Town into Kalm City) and Aeris continued to drag Cloud everywhere.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see…"

Cloud, then noticed that no one was paying attention to Aeris at all. "How can you be so exposed to so many people?" Cloud yelled through the noise of the crowds.

"My mom never really put my appearance on public, for my own protection. I sort of take advantage of that, you know?" Aeris replied.

Cloud rolled his eyes. _Sure, do.._

Finally, Aeris and Cloud reached their destination.

"WHAT? You're going to a NIGHT CLUB!" Cloud yelled.

"Hey, the definition is _fun _here!" Aeris retorted.

"B-but.. Princess—"

"AERIS!" She snapped.

"Uhm.. Aeris…. But Princesses don't go to Night Clubs…"

Aeris corrected Cloud. "Princesses, don't. _Unidentified_ Princesses do." She tugged Cloud's arm. "Now, come on!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aeris and Cloud entered the club stalling in the center of the room. The pounding music hurt Cloud's ears. Neon lights flashed everywhere, and everyone was dancing on the dance floor as if there was no tomorrow.

"Hey, Yuffie!" Aeris started waving her arm up in the air trying to get her friend's attention.

All of the sudden, a young teenage girl with short black hair popped up from the crowd and in front of the two. "Hey Aeris!" She chirped. Yuffie turned her attentions to Cloud. "And who's this little hottie? Rarr. Is he your boyfriend?" She purred.

"No. He's my security guard for _you know what _reasons…"

"Oh."

"Oh! That reminds me!" The brunette turned to Cloud. "You never told me your name yet!"

"IT'S CLOUD!" He yelled through all the loud music and dancing.

Yuffie tapped Aeris in the shoulder to get her attention. "Hey, wait there for a moment, 'kay?" Aeris nodded and Yuffie ran off.

The brunette Princess turned back to Cloud. "Come on, Cloud! Just because you're a security guard doesn't mean you can't have fun! Now, dance with me!"

"No…. I – can't…"

Aeris frowned. "It's because of me being a princess isn't it?" she said. "Come on, I don't mind!"

"No… it's not that… it's just—"

"Uh-huh…"

"I – can't – dance…"

Aeris giggled. "Don't be silly! Anyone can dance!"

Cloud blushed. "Well, not me…"

Suddenly, the music switched to a quiet ballad.

"Pllleeeeeaaasseee! For me?"

"No…"

Aeris paused. "I – your Princess, order you to dance with me!"

Cloud sighed. "Do I have to?"

The brunette gave Cloud big puppy eyes.

The blonde nodded. _Oh boy…._

"YAY!"

"Okay, you have to hold my hands.." Aeris stated.

"Like this?"

"Yeah! You got it! Now this is the easy part! Just move left and right, left and right.."

"Eerrrgg… I don't think I'm doing this very well…"

"No, no! You're doing fine!" She said aloud. "1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, and dip!"

Cloud spun Aeris around and dipped her.

"Wow, Cloud! Are you sure you ever went out dancing before with a girl?"

"I swear.. I'm new to this kind of stuff."

"Uh-huh…"

The blonde pulled Aeris up and they continued to dance. "1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3.. hey! You're getting the hang of it, Cloud!"

Cloud blushed. As he said before, he hated dancing. "Can we go now?"

The Princess laughed. "NO! The night has only begun!"

Finally, the ballad slowly faded away.

"Everyone! May I have your attention, please?"

Everyone, including Aeris and Cloud, on the dance floor looked up on stage seeing Yuffie with a guitar and the rest of the band behind her. "Me and my band would like to perform a special number for one of my friends!"

Cloud and Aeris exchanged looks knowing whom she was referring to.

Yuffie turned to the band. "Alright, guys, let's do it!"

Yuffie's partner singer came up next to her. The drummer hit the side stick 3 times.

"_I wanna be like other girls_

_I wanna see what other girls see_

_Just to be free like other girls…_

_Get to be._

_Na na na. Na na na, na na na. _

_Na na na, na na na, na na na_

_Oh ooh ooohooh…"_

Everyone started dancing, including Aeris and the reluctant Cloud.

"_To wear my old jeans,_

_to eat an whole cake,_

_feel the sun on my feet_

_be quiet, be crazy!  
Be anything I want to be…. _

_Dance around, in my underwear!_

_To walk by myself, do nothing all day!_

_To eat a whole cake, get cranky with frosting._

_No cameras, no pressures, no foamies, _

_No people who think that, they know my but don't._

_No platform shoes!_"

Aeris swung Cloud round and round and round. "Come on, Cloud! Dance with me!"

"NO! Stop it! I'm getting dizzy!"

"_I wanna be like other girls_

_I wanna see what other girls see_

_Just to be free like other girls…_

_Wuh-oh. Wuh-oh._

_I wanna be like other girls(other girls)_

_I wanna see what other girls see_

_Just to be free like other girls…_

_(I wanna be like, I wanna be like other girls..)_

_Get to be!"_

The crowd cheered and Yuffie's band took a big bow.

"Yaaaay!" Aeris cheered. "Come on, Cloud, let's go get some Coffee!"

Cloud heaved a sigh. "This is going to be a long night…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hhehee.. Cloud is forced to dance with Aeris.. The torure… Muahahahaha! LOL JK

Anyway, I bet all of you said, "WTF?" when you saw Yuffie being Aeris' best friend. To tell you the truth, I actually like, Yuffie. She's my favorite characters… Hope I didn't offend anyone.

Also, the song that Yuffie sang "I wanna be like other girls" came from the movie Mulan 2. My brother kept on listening to that song and it drives me nuts! Not only that, but the song fit perfectly in the story….

Anyway, please R-R! PLEEEZ!


	4. Edge of the Cliff

Meh.. I'm sorry if I took long to update… I was focused on my other fics….. yeh…

Well, anyway, RnR!

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Not a Fairy Tale

Chapter 4: Edge of the Cliff

Cloud walked in wearily into his living quarters in the palace, another night with the Princess. He couldn't stand another night doing this but, how did he end up being so patient? Doesn't matter. He had to stop this ludicrous nightly occasion.

"Yo, Cloud…"

Cloud turned stiffly to his boss Barrett standing grimly under his doorway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(AN: I'd like to thank FFLOVE for this idea..)

"I can't believe it! I just can't!"

"Zack, please calm down."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Zack cried. "You decided to go out with the Princess instead of drinking out with me?"

Cloud answered hesitantly. "Uuuh…"

"That's – so – COOL! Do you believe how many lucky guys get to go out with that lucky beaut?" Zack wolf whistled.

"Zack, that's enough!" Tifa spat and turned to Cloud. "Cloud, is it true you're having an affair with the princess? Please tell us the truth…"

"GEEZ! Why is it that everyone thinks I'm going out with the princess! I'm not, okay? We're mutually acquaintances – NOTHING MORE!" Cloud shouted aloud.

"And his duty is to protect the Princess, too. He's the Princess' Royal Body Guard. Let's not forget that…" Leon said plainly as he leaned against a wall in a safe distance from the other three.

Zack and Tifa sweat dropped.

Barrett finally walked in his office, where everyone was chatting. "Cloud, man, we need to talk…"

Everyone stared blankly at Barrett.

"ALONE.." Barrett said in a clear tone.

Zack, Tifa, and Leon quickly emptied out the room leaving Cloud and Barrett alone.

"Cloud…" Barrett sat down. "We just found out that you've been sneaking out with the Princess late at night…"

"But—"

"I know, I know… _it's your duty to protect the Princess_.." Barrett mocked. "But still, man, you can't take that big of a risk exposing her to public, even though they don't know she is a Princess."

"You don't understand… she's… so….. persuasive…."

"Man, you have to find a solution fer' this problem because your butt is at the edge of the cliff now…"

Cloud wiped some sweat off his face. The way his life is now, he couldn't take anymore chances.

"Fine, I'll give you one more chance since you cool, man. Just make sure that she stays in the castle 24/7 unless I make some exceptions… do I make myself clear?"

Cloud nodded obediently. "Thanks, boss." He then, stood up and tried to open the door. He couldn't open it. He rattled the door again and again. "What the?"

Cloud finally pushed the door open, seeing an unconscious Tifa and Zack laying in front of Barrett's Office entrance. "They heard everything, eh?"

Leon nodded. "Eavesdroppers…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Very boring and weird chapter… but it'll get better soon. Anyway, this story is really short… I mean.. short.. I should be done with it in the next 6 chapters or so…

So, please, review me while you can!


	5. Carried Away

Ooh. Sry fer the slow update. Writers Block is a fatal disease I'm suffering right now! O.o; Anyway, LETSA GO!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not A Fairy Tale

Chapter 5: Carried Away

Aeris sighed. Today was going to be a long day, a very long day indeed. Today was the day in search of her betrothed Groom.

"Now, darling, relax. Everything will be just fine." The Queen comforted her.

"But, mom, I don't want to get married to a stuck-up overgrown brat. I want to marry someone I truly care for." Aeris whined. "I hate getting forced into this."

The Queen sighed. "I know, dear, it's tough, but you'll get used to it. It's for the good of this kingdom."

"The good for this kingdom? What about the good for me?" Aeris retorted.

Before Aeris' mother could reply, one of their servants came to interrupt. "Excuse me to interrupt your majesties, but Prince Jackson of Nibelhiem has arrived for dinner." He said abruptly.

Aeris sighed. "Thank you, Jeeves, that will be all." (AN: LOL I was thinking of the Butler's name and I came up with Ask Jeeves! LOL)

Jeeves gave a bow and walked away as the two highnesses headed towards the dining room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, please, Prince Jackson, tell us a little of your profile." said the Queen, trying to create an outgoing conversation in the dining table. Aeris remained silent and played with her soup with her spoon like a little child. Now only that, the Prince looked hideous. It looked like his nose was about to break off.

"Well," Prince Jackson said in a small voice. "I was always a fan of Peter Pan since I was a small boy."

"Ah, James Barrie. A very talented author." The Queen commented. (AN: I'm not sure if James Barrie was really the person who wrote the original Peter Pan. I think he is.) "So, tell me, what makes you so interested in his most famous work?"

"Well, the story is about a boy who never wants to grow up, like me." He answered.

Aeris and her mother exchanged looks with a confused expression. "W-well, that's very nice, dear. Is there anything else you'd like to tell about yourself?"

"Well, I LOVE children. I always loved to 'play' with them." The Prince explained. "That's why that I would want to 'play' with MY children as soon as me and Princess Aerith are married."

Aeris almost spat out her champagne.

"Ah, Grandchildren! How nice!" said Aeris' mother clueless of what he really meant.

Aeris gave her mother a glare. "AHEM!"

"oh.. OH! W-well, that's very nice.." said Aeris' mother now understanding the situation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, the Queen and Princess made another attempt to find the Princess' groom.

"So, Prince Richard, tell us a little about yourself."

"About me? ABOUT ME? Well, your highness, I have to tell you, I've had A LOT of experience with women. BELIEVE ME! Ain't that right, Ducky?" Richard nudged Aeris' arm real hard. She cringed. "Hehe... right... Ducky.. what a hoot.." She muttered.

"And let me tell you, something, Ilfalna, your daughter is a real beaut! I mean, if u throw on a mini skirt and fish nets, she'd be hotter than 50 hookers!" Richard slurred.

Aeris and her mother gasped.

"Hey, waiter, you got any more wine?" Richard slurred before he fainted.

The Queen and Princess stared at the unconscious Richard with a sweat drop. "Well, I guess that crosses him out." Aeris suggested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud walked through the silent halls as his heavy boots echoed through them. He, of course, had to because it was his duty. He sighed, hoping he wouldn't get any more trouble from the princess. He was at the edge of the cliff now, and he's praying that someone wouldn't let him fall.

"WHAT! You mean we still have to look for a Prince?" yelled Aeris furiously.

"I'm sorry, darling, but it is accustomed to do so. It's the only way to keep our kingdom that's been passed down from generation to generation of Gainsborooughs." The Queen replied patiently.

"I don't care about the stupid customs! I don't care about the stupid generations family line! I don't even care about being a princess!" Aeris cried falling on the bed sobbing.

"Fine, then, Aerith," the Queen stated. "But, you can't change who you are."

"I can try," Aeris mumbled through her covers still sobbing.

The Queen sighed and left poor Aeris to cry in her room.

Moments later, Cloud peeked in. "Uhm.. hi... your majesty..."

"Don't call me that!" Aeris screamed. After a few seconds, she finally realized it was Cloud. "Uhm... okay... I guess I'll leave you alone.." Cloud said about to go back to the Security Lounge.

"N-no! WAIT!"

Cloud paused.

Aeris started wiping her tears with her wrist. "I'm sorry about yelling at you like that. You see, there's a lot going on around here..."

"You mean being Queen and marrying a Prince?" Cloud asked.

"?"

"Sorry, I overheard everything... I wasn't eavesdropping..." Cloud said handing Aeris a convenient tissue. "Here..."

"Thank you.." Aeris said hoarsely accepting the tissue and blowing her nose. _BRRRHHH! _She, afterwards, threw it in a nearby trash can.

"So, aren't you done checking up on me? Aren't you going to go back to the Security Lounge?" Aeris said sniffling out a couple of more tears.

Cloud looked at Aeris' expression. She really doesn't want to do this whole royal stuff. He suddenly felt bad for her.

A thought struck Cloud. "Oh, man..." Cloud moaned.

"Wuh?" Aeris said looking at Cloud who was trying to whipe her tears.

Cloud grabbed her wrist and walked out of her room. "Come with me..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uh, Cloud, what are we doing in the Parking Lot?" Aeris' voice echoed inside the vast building.

"You'll see..." Cloud muttered.

"YOU'RE NOT THINKING OF HIGH-JACKING A CAR, ARE YOU?" Aeris yelled.

"SSSSHHH! No! I'm not!" Cloud retorted.

"Oh.." Aeris whispered and continued to walk silently. She then looked down at Cloud's hand still gripping on her wrist firmly. She smiled and blushed.

Cloud finally came to a sudden halt and Aeris bumped into her back. "ow.." she whined.

"Here we are.." He said sternly.

Aeris looked what was in front of Cloud. Her smile grew brightly. " A MOTORCYCLE! I didn't know you had one of these!" She said excitingly.

Cloud jumped on and put on his helmet. "Jump in."

"What?"

"I'm taking you somewhere far away, so you wouldn't have to go through all these fancy customs of yours." Cloud stuttered blushing.

_Is my private security guard trying to help me? _Aeris thought.

There was a long-term silence.

"Are you coming in or not?" Cloud asked impatiently.

"Uuh... yeah!" She hopped on behind Cloud and buckled on her helmet. She embraced Cloud's waist tightly. "Ok... hold on!" He turned on his motorcycle. VROOM! VROOM! They drove out of the palace and onto the road.

_For once, I think I'm getting carried away by a handsome prince. _Aeris smiled.

"Cloud..."

"What?"

"Thank you.."

Cloud blushed and continued to drive away until the palace was hidden beyond the horizon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WAS THAT GOOD OR WAS THAT GOOD? Sorry for the slow update! ;; I hope you thought it was cute. Where will Cloud take Aeris now?


End file.
